Joey Campano
| cityofbirth = Overland Park, Kansas | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Eventide | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2013-2014 2014-2016 2016- | clubs = Cincinnati Saints Eventide Midland Int'l | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Joseph Aurelio "Joey" Campano (born August 2, 1985) is an American professional soccer player of Italian descent who plays for Gregorian side Eventide as a center forward. Early life and career Campano was born in Overland Park, Kansas, in the Kansas City area. His parents moved to the United States from Naples before Joey's birth. Club career Cincinnati Saints Campano spent the 2013 and 2014 seasons with the Cincinnati Saints of the NPSL. Eventide Campano moved to St. Gregory after signing a three-year contract with Eventide on July 21, 2014. In 2014-15, Campano scored 13 goals in 26 matches across league and cup competitions, leading Eventide to the League C championship and earning the club promotion to League B. On October 31, 2015, Campano scored just 21 seconds into a home match against Don Bosco, setting a League B record for the fastest goal in league play. The match finished 1-1. Midland International With one year remaining on his contract, Campano transferred to newly-promoted League A club Midland International for a fee of US$150,000. Campano made his Midland debut on October 1, 2016, playing all 90 minutes in a 1-0 away loss at Manorham. His first goal for his new club came on October 28 when he scored what proved to be the match-winner in the 63rd minute of a 2-1 home win over Banks City. On November 5, just eight days later, he scored again in a 2-2 draw at New Castle. His first multi-goal game of 2016-17 came in another 2-2 away draw, this time at Swifton Athletic on January 14, 2017. On March 5, in the return fixture against New Castle, Midland's Ramón Ventura earned a penalty in first-half stoppage time. Campano stepped up to take the penalty, but it was saved by New Castle goalkeeper Jeff Street and Midland went on to lose the match 2-1. Campano finished 2016-17 with 7 goals – three behind his teammate, Ventura – as Midland placed 15th and were relegated to League B. Prior to the 2017-18 League B season, Campano switched his shirt number from 18 to 9, the number he had worn at Cincinnati and Eventide. He began the season with a goal and two assists in a 4-1 win at PSC Pirates on September 22, 2017. On October 14, he scored the fastest goal of his career when he scored just 42 seconds into Midland's 2-0 win at Bay View. The following week against Otway Town, however, he suffered a groin strain late in the first half and was replaced at half-time by Aubrey Hinds; despite Campano's departure, Midland hung on for a 2-1 win. Campano returned to training in December and was named as a substitute for the SGFA Cup third round match against Swifton Athletic on December 10, but did not take part in the game; Midland won 2-0. Return to Eventide Although he had a year remaining on his contract at Midland, the club elected to sell him back to Eventide on August 20, 2019, for an undisclosed fee. Category:Player pages Category:Eventide F.C. players Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:People from the United States